10 cara mengganggu Mekakushi Dan
by Boku wa Uzu
Summary: paduan sesat 'Mengganggu' Mekakushi Dan/fic ini dibuat hanya untuk kepentingan humor dan hiburan bukan untuk nge-bashing chara! bagi yang gak suka gak usah baca!/gak nolak kalo di RnR
1. Kido Tsubomi

Hallo~

Selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam, minna XD

Uzu kembali membawa ffic baru~ *tebarbunga* tapi jangan khawatir! Fic-fic yang lain masih uzu lanjutin kok, tapi uzu sedang krisis kekurangan ide...*pundung*

Ok! Tanpa banyak bacot ayo segara mulai~! XD

.

.

**Disclaimer: Yang pasti bukan punya uzu**

**Warning: Standar warning biasanya, FIC INI DIBUAT HANYA UNTUK KEPENTINGAN HUMOR DAN HIBURAN! **TIDAK ADA **MAKSUD UNTUK NGE-BASHING CHARA, JADI JIKA TIDAK BERKENAN SILAKAN TEKAN TOMBOL "EXIT"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1: Tsubomi Kido

(1.)Ganti semua celananya dengan rok berenda

(2.)Saat Kido mangaktifkan _eye ability_nya kemudian tiba-tiba menyentuh atau muncul didepan anda pukul kepalanya dan teriak: "HANTU!"

(3.)Kunci Kido dan Kano dalam satu ruangan selama seharian, kunci juga pintu dan cendelanya. NB: pastikan anda tidak mendekati Kido untuk sementara kalau tidak mau dihajar.

(4.)Minta (baca: paksa) semua anggota Mekakushi Dan bercosplay Kano dan hujani Kido dengan pernyataan cinta dan tingkah iseng ala Kano

(5.)Setiap anda berbicara dengan Kido, alihkan ke topik yang berbau mistis ataupun hantu

(6.)Ganti _hoodie_nya dengan _nekomimi-hoodie_ dan lihat reaksi orang orang yang melihatnya

(7.)Siapkan bola-bola kertas, saat Kido lewat lemparkan satu persatu bola itu dan kalau Kido mulai emosi dan melempar death-glare, tunjuk sembarang anggota Mekakushi Dan dengan tampang polos

(8.)Saat Kido sedang mendengarkan musik, ganti dengan diam-diam dengan rekaman suara tawa kuntilanak(?)

(9.)Saat Kano dan Kido berhadapan (entah itu duduk atau berdiri) dorong salah satu dati mereka sampai berciuman, kalau gagal coba lagi kalau Kido sudah emosi cepat lari

(10.)Fanboy only: cium Kido didepan anggota Mekakushi Dan dan proklamasikan kalau kalian adalah tunangan. NB: pastikan Kano berada dalam jarak dengar

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Uzu: *lari menghindari kejaran Kido* YOSH! SEGITU DULU FIC UZU! DAN INGAT INI **BUKAN** UNTUK NGE-BASHING CHARA~! KYAAAAAAAA!

Kido: AWAS KAU AUTHOR SIALAAAAANN!

Seto: chapter depan giliranku ya? *pundung*

Uzu: *masih lari* UZU TIDAK MAKSA READERS BUAT...hosh...REVIEW!...hosh...REVIEW GAK REVIEW TERSERAH DAH~! Bye...hosh...Bye...hosh...hosh...


	2. Seto Kousuke

Huaaaaaa... uzu terharu ternyata fic abal abal ini banyak yang mereview X'D

Etto.. gomen ne kalo agak ralat! Sangat garing

Yosh ayo cepat mulai~

.

.

**Disclaimer: Yang pasti bukan punya uzu**

**Warning: Standar warning biasanya, FIC INI DIBUAT HANYA UNTUK KEPENTINGAN HUMOR DAN HIBURAN! **TIDAK ADA **MAKSUD UNTUK NGE-BASHING CHARA, JADI JIKA TIDAK BERKENAN SILAKAN TEKAN TOMBOL "EXIT"**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Seto Kousuke

.

.

(1.)Tiap kali Seto lewat, teriakkan "Go Green!" dan tebar daun sembarangan biar menambah kesan dramatis(?)

(2.)Ganti pakaiannya dengan kostum kodok (pastikan Seto tidak tau kalau itu kostum kodok) dan lihat reaksi yang lain saat Seto keluar kamar

(3.)Bawa semua binatang yang pernah di-pair-kan(?) dengan Seto kedalam markas, kalau ada anggota yang protes katakan dengan tampang polos: "karna Seto yang minta"

(4.)Sembunyikan hamster peliharaan Seto dan ganti dengan bangkai tikus, saat anda melihat gejala-gejala emosi pada Seto segera tunjuk anggota Mekakushi Dan secara acak.

(5.)Ganti sepedahnya dengan sepedah roda tiga saat Seto akan pergi bekerja.

(6.)Tulis surat cinta dengan nama Mary dan letakkan dikasur Seto, lihat reaksi Seto-Mary saat Seto mulai menanyakan soal surat itu.

(7.)Ganti jepit rambutnya dengan jepit jemuran

(8.)Tulis surat cinta untuk semua anggota Mekakushi Dan dengan nama Seto dan lihat reaksi Seto saat teman-temannya mulai "menggila"

(9.)Tempelkan diseluruh sudut dinding markas Mekakushi Dan foto atau gambar Seto yang di-pair-kan dengan Mekaku Boys. NB: sediakan beberapa helai tisu dibawah tiap gambar, jaga-jaga bila ada yang sampai mimisan.

(10.)FG only: Cium Seto dengan alasan "kecelakaan" atau "tidak sengaja" didepan anggota Mekakushi Dan. NB: lari saat anda melihat mata Mary mulai berubah merah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Uzu: maaf kalo garing banget ya TTATT

Ini balasan review XD

**Ichika07**: "_Hajimemashite, Uzu-san! Ichika here!_

Wadeh... kalo gini mah...Danchou bakal marah besar atuh. tapi pengen deh ngerasa dipukul Danchou/aree? (Ka: Jangan ngerebut hadiah(pukulan)dari Kido-KU!)  
Ahahaha! Slight!KanoKido nya saya suka! /thumbs up/

Saran: Gimana kalo dijadiin kayak kumpulan ficlet/drabble aja dalam suatu cara?  
Misalkan, (bwt yg no 10) Saat siang bolong(jelaskan situasi) lalu, Kano(ato MD boys/OC) teriak 'Kido tunanganku' waktu lagi berbincang dgn MekaDan (jelaskan situasi selanjutnya)  
Nggg...anu... mungkin gitu ._.?  
Yosh! Ganba-ssu nee!"

Uzu: "Hajimemashite Ichika-senpai X) Waahahahaa...bener juga tuh, "ada sawah penuh padi, Kido marah kita lari" XD

Ano..arigatou sarannya, tapi uzu belum bisa bikin drabble, tapi kalo bisa uzu usahain bikin versi darbblenya XD makasih udah mau review XD

**Lilielle**: _"Mem-bo-san-kan. Kalau cuma cara"nya jadi membosankan garing dan gak kebayang. Masukkan cerita saat cara" itu dipraktekkan juga. Gak usah panjang", yang penting bisa dipahami apa yang sedang terjadi."_

Uzu: TTATT Go-gomenasai tapi ini memang bikinnya Cuma caranya saja, senpai.

Ja-jadi kayak drabble gitu ya? Go-gomen, uzu belum bisa bikin drabble tapi uzu usahain bikin versi drabble. Sekali lagi gomenasai kalau kurang menghibur (_ _)

Terima kasih udah mau review senpai

** Akai Sora13**: _"(y) WKWKWKWKKW! KOCAK! LANJUT! Oh ya, tolong tambahin caranya kalau bisa.. Jangan 10.. 100! XD #AbaikanIni"_

Uzu: A-a-arigatou senpai *pelukpeluk* uzu kira bakalan garing gak ketulungan XD

Ehehehee...uzu Cuma kepikiran 10 aja n.n", tapi senpai boleh nambahin kok pasti uzu masukin XD makasih atas reviewnya XD

**Uzume Chiyori**: _"Aduuh! Chiyo sampai ngakak pas yang bagian "ganti dengan suara mbak kunti" sama yang hoodie nekomimi!_

Meskipun pendek... Kido langsung nista...

Kido: Apa yang baru saja kau katakan? *Death glare*

Chiyo: b-b-b-bukan a-a-apa-apa Kido-san!"

Uzu: kata Kano(?) Kido itu sebenarnya imut XD

Kido: kalian... *hawa membunuh*

Uzu: Kido cocok kalo pake nekomimi *dibunuh Kido* ma-makasih u-udah mau review Chiyo-chan-senpai *udahdibunuhkokmasihhidup?*

**JafaRaven Aprilia**: "_gyaahahahahahahaha, ngakak gw"_

Uzu: uwaaahh...uzu kira ini bakalan garing *nangisterharu* makasih udah mau review senpai XD

**Rukami Aiko**: _"Wkwkwk... Keren abizz! Nekomimi - ngakak guling" jadinya...  
Cepet update chapter selanjutnya mengenai seto yaa... :D sekian dari Ruka :D"_

Uzu: *ngefly* ke-keren? Kyaaaaa! Makasih Aiko-senpai XD

Ini chapter bagian Seto udah update, semoga menghibur ya XD

Makasih udah review

**Ryukutari:** "_Lol XD  
Bner banget itu XDD  
bikin ketawa nih XDDDD  
Tapi juga harus dihindari kalo tidak ingin memdapat tendangan maut menuju neraka oleh kido (?) XD"_

Uzu: wahahahahaa... makasih Ryu-chan, uzu kira ini fic paling garing plus abal X3

Bener-bener! Kalo gak mau senasib sama Kano(?) harus hati hati juga XD

Yosh! Makasih udah review XD

.

.

maaf kalo ada kesalahan nama (_ _)

Chapter 3: Shuuya Kano

Kano: wohooo~! Besok giliran aku! *tebar bunga*


	3. Kano Shuuya

Uzu update chapter tiga~!

Sebelumnya maaf kalo fic ini kurang memuaskan dan banyak yang minta untuk dijadikan drabble, tapi uzu belum bisa bikin fic berdurasi pendek~ TTATT

Dan untuk yang menunggu fic uzu yang lain, uzu belum ketik dilappy-chan jadi "sketsa" ficnya masih ada dibuku tulis, kalo gak ada halangan uzu akan ketik terus publish

Ok! Silakan menikmati~!

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Yang pasti bukan punya uzu**

**Warning: Standar warning biasanya, FIC INI DIBUAT HANYA UNTUK KEPENTINGAN HUMOR DAN HIBURAN! **TIDAK ADA **MAKSUD UNTUK NGE-BASHING CHARA, JADI JIKA TIDAK BERKENAN SILAKAN TEKAN TOMBOL "EXIT"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chpater 3: Kano Shuuya

.

.

.

.

.

(1.) Saat Kano mengaktifkan _eye ability_nya, jewer kupingnya atau pukul kepalanya dan katakan: "Berbohong itu tidak baik!"

(2.) Pura-pura nangis saat Kano berbohong pada anda dan saat Kano merasa bersalah dan akan minta maaf, pasang wajah polos sambil bilang: "Kau tertipu~"

(3.) Gambar kumis kucing secara diam-diam saat Kano tidur

(4.) Ganti sepatu bootsnya dengan sendal jepit

(5.) Saat makan malam, minta Kido untuk memberikan pakan kucing pada Kano

(6.) Edit gambar Kano dan Kido *pose terserah* dan jadikan seperti sedang berciuman lalu tempel diseluruh sudut markas Mekakushi Dan. NB: hati-hati saat anda bertemu Kido

(7.) Bakar semua koleksi foto Kido milik Kano, bakar langsung didepan Kano biar lebih greget(?)

(8.) Saat Kido dan Seto berhadapan *entah itu berdiri atau duduk* dorong salah satu dari mereka sampai berciuman tepat didepan Kano. NB: pastikan Mary tidak berada didekat mereka. NB2: liat reaksi Kano saat melihat Kido-Seto ciuman

(9.) Ambil barang-barang Kano dan pindahkan ke kamar Kido. NB: pastikan hanya ada anda didalam markas itu

(10.) FG Only: Bercosplay jadi Kido dan katakan "I Love You" pada Kano. NB: pastikan Kido sedang berada diluar markas

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Maaf chapter ini benar-benar gak jelas dan super garing TTATT

Ok! Balasan review~

**Suishou no Sekai:** _"Uzu-chaaaannn X3  
Akhirnya Anda kembali QwQ /stop_

_Ini kagak garing, tapi ngakak XD_  
_Lanjutin fict "Akachan to Boku" dong!_  
_Trus lanjutin bikin chapter 3 desu yo!_

_Sui juga sedang ganbatte sendiri dalam bikin fict XD_  
_Sudah ya, bye bye! X3_

_Sui (dulunya Kae)"_

Uzu: eh? be-beneran gak garing?! *nangis terharu*

Makasih~

Fic "Akachan to Boku" masih ada didalam buku belum uzu ketik di lappy -_-"

Tapi uzu pasti update kok tenang saja XD

Makasih sudah mau mampir dan review~

**Akai Sora13:** "_PFFTTT! XD XD AYO CHAP 3! KANO, AKAI MENUNGGUMU! XD XD Oh ya, tetep kocak, uzu-senpai! XD XD"_

Uzu: ini udah diupdate XD semoga menghibur dan gak garing~ X3

e-eh? sen-senpai?! Panggilnya Uzu-chan saja ya XD

makasih udah mau mampir dan review XDD

**uzume chiyori:** "_Chiyo balik lagi_

_tunggu dulu... semua binatang yang pernah di-pair-kan dengan Seto?_

_hmm... rusa, hamster (Hanao), anjingnya.. mungkin sama Tono pernah..._

_Seto dengan sepeda roda 3? bukan hanya Kano yang ngakak, Kido kemungkinan besar ikut ngakak"_

Uzu: bukan Cuma Kano-Kido yang ngakak, kemungkinan semua anggota Mekakushi Dan juga ngakak XD

Ok! Makasih udah mau mampir dan review, semoga chapter ini gak garing

**Manusia Ahay:** _"HOLA! Mahay(?) dateng review xD uzu-senpai, humornya dapet kok, slight kanokidonya banyak yo di chp1 ore suka! Di chp2 setomarynya dikit banget._. Tapi gapapa kok xP di chp3 slight kanokidonya banyak ya! /apaini/ kalo bisa, biar reader gak bosan (maaf kasar._.) dipanjangi lagi ya'w')/ sekian dari sayaa xD maaf kalo ada kata kasar._./_

_Keep writing_  
_-Manusia Ahay-"_

Uzu: ok! Makasih atas sarannya senpai XD

Tapi maaf karna ini Cuma 10 cara jadi uzu gak bisa manjangin TTATT kalo dibuat drabble sih...huweee! uzu belum bisa TAT uzu masih amatir...

Makasih udah mau mampir dan review XD

**Rukami Aiko: **"_Ara, Ruka jangan dipanggil senpai, , harusnya Ruka yang manggil Uzu-san dengan 'senpai' :D panggil Ruka - chan aja XD  
Oh iyaa. Makasihh sudah menjawab review Ruka XD  
Ruka juga tersanjung dengan kemampuan update kilat Uzu-chan XD"_

Uzu: makasih udah mau review lagi Ruka-chan~ ini sudah update semoga gak ngebosenin ya~

Ok! Sama-sama, uzu subah biasa membalas review kok #heh?

Maaf yang chapter ini ternyata gak update kilat TTATT

Sekali lagi makasih ya~

**Mashiro Runa:** "_Mwehehehe, aku punya ide!_

_Kalo Kano, bakar koleksi fotonya (foto yg ada Kido)! Mwahahaha_

_Sekian! Nice fict! ƍω suka gaya lo!"_

Uzu: uzu udah masukin sarannya senpai~ XD makasih atas sarannya juga buat Mary~

Ini udah update senpai~

Makasih udah mau mampir dan review senpai~!

.

.

.

Chapter 4: Mary Kozakura

Mary: Mo-mohon bantuannya!


End file.
